Dreams So Real
by dockfangirl
Summary: After Klaus overhears Caroline and Elena having a conversation about making love vs having sex, he decides to give Caroline a dream to show her how it can really be with him.


**A/N: I don't own these characters, but if I did I'd have them in a hot tub 24/7. I've been inspired to post a steamy one-shot for all the Klaroline shippers that are missing Klaroline scenes with Klaus in his own body. This is for my pal sweettemptation92 on Tumblr. You're awesome babes!**

Klaus stood outside Caroline's living room window, wondering what she was doing. He'd seen her earlier that day when he picked Rebekah up from school, though he hadn't made his presence known. She was just going to cheerleading practice and he was treated to the sight of her in a skimpy red uniform with her blonde curls in a high pony tail. The gnawing, terrible anger that had ravaged him since the day he was cursed no longer drove him to kill and manipulate. Those urges still existed within him, but were now secondary to his desire for Caroline. Being in close proximity to her had become an imperative.

Klaus was trying to put some distance between himself and the irresistible blond, since she broke up with Tyler. He had been avoiding close contact with her for over a week after hounding her footsteps for months and he had every intention of being patient and allowing her to come to him. Until he was in the grill one night with Elijah and overheard a conversation between Caroline and Elena about the differences between making love and having sex. Caroline's opinion was that there wasn't a difference, only pretty words to accompany the same act. He wanted so badly to show her how expertly he could worship her delectable form and as the days passed it was harder to stick to his plan.

Klaus smiled. Making love. Such a silly phrase. A woman's words. A woman's demands. They desired tenderness, wanting only to be cared for, to be loved. Love he could not offer. But tenderness... somewhere in his dark soul he still had that. Yes, he could still remember a gentleness he'd known before this hell was chosen for him. He moved soundlessly onto her porch and glanced through the window to find Caroline in a short blue bathrobe packing up her school books. She left her book bag on the sofa, turned off the lamp and then went in the direction of her room. Klaus waited on her porch another 20 minutes deliberating with himself before he decided to go inside.

With a turn of her front door knob and a speed walk down her hall, Klaus appeared outside of her bedroom. He waited as Caroline emerged from the shower, still damp and yawning while stretching her arms over her head. She wore only a thin white camisole with matching panties and the long expanse of her pale legs called to him. Her full breasts, high and firm and enough to fill his hands, were bare beneath the minuscule top. Her shapely ass, he had seen concealed by the tiny red shorts of her uniform, seemed even more delicate than the creamy complexion of her face. Elegant curving lines where torso tapered to waist and then flared to those womanly hips. Long legs, with thighs he imagined burying his face between...

Giving her a dream to show her how it could be with him was going to be very uncomfortable if the condition of his body right now was any indication. Her presence might bring peace to his soul, but the price would be torture of a different sort.

Klaus watched her as she crawled into her bed. It seemed like only seconds after she closed her eyes, she slept. He finally walked into her room and stood at her bedside a moment studying the rhythmic rise and fall of Caroline's chest. An effortless slight of his hand and her covers slid off of her body. He simply gazed upon her tempting sleeping form. He would not touch her, not physically. He walked over to a nearby chair and relaxed into it, closing his eyes. Before Caroline had taken another breath, Klaus was walking the corridors of her mind. Then, without hesitation, he slipped into her dreams.

"Caroline..." He crawled into the bed next to her and kissed her brow. "I've missed you."

"Klaus..." Caroline spoke groggily turning her body into him.

"What are you doing here... in bed with me?" Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"I came to tell you good night." He teased.

"Really? You didn't even speak to me when you saw me today." Caroline's voice sounded slightly hurt.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I've been trying to keep my distance." He indulged the impulse to stroke his fingers through her long blonde curls. Klaus was allowing Caroline to lead the dream. He wanted it to feel as real to her as possible.

Caroline trailed her hands across his chest, her palms rubbing his nipples over the long sleeved henley he still wore. "I don't want you to stay away."

"You don't?" Her admission surprised and encouraged him.

"No. Not anymore." She decided, moving one hand from his chest to the hair at the nape of his neck while the other caressed the side of his face.

With a sigh, he pulled her closer. His hand found the soft curve of her hip and his thumb traced the contour.

Klaus buried his face in the curve of Caroline's neck, inhaling her sweet scent. He couldn't resist placing light kisses along the line of her jaw and in response she arched her body into him and moaned softly. Her body's reaction to his attention was spurring the dream on faster than he anticipated. His lust for her was taking over and he needed to get control of himself, so he pulled back from her embrace and she whimpered at the loss.

Caroline's crystal blue eyes were shining in the soft moonlight peeking in through her bedroom window. Her cheeks were flushed a delicate pink and her hair was softly mussed. Her eyes kept drifting to his mouth and she trailed her fingers across his lips. She wanted him to kiss her, it was evident, but he would need to hear her say it.

Klaus grabbed her hand in his and kissed the tips of her fingers. She gasped in reaction and her body shuddered. Klaus kissed the inside of her palm, then touched his lips to her pulse point and felt it jump in response.

Caroline moaned again, grabbing his hair enthusiastically. He continued to trail kisses up her arm until he reached her shoulder. Caroline's breathing increased and as he kissed her collar bone, she moaned his name.

"Klaus..." She whimpered.

"Yes, love?"

"Did you really **_only _**come to say goodnight?" She smiled alluringly up at him and arched her back seductively.

"Why, is there something else you wanted sweetheart?" Klaus kissed the side of her mouth lightly without touching her lips and Caroline's breath shuddered. "All you have to do is ask."

Caroline pulled Klaus on top of her fully and plunged her fingers back into his hair. It seemed to be an obsession of hers he would need to remember.

"Kiss me," She breathed. "Please..."

He couldn't resist her any longer and accepted her invitation with fervor. Her lips were soft and malleable against his and she gasped, her fingers tightening in his hair. His tongue invaded her mouth and tangled with hers. Caroline moaned again, before pulling his bottom lip into her mouth and sucking it. Klaus could feel himself losing control again and pushed away from Caroline's body to look down at her. He only had a moment to collect himself before she was pushing his shirt over his chest, taking it off and then removing her own. The sight of her bare breasts incited his blood lust causing the veins beneath his eyes to appear. Klaus had to close his eyes against the glorious sight and take a deep breath to make them recede.

When he opened his eyes again, Caroline had an inviting smile teasing her mouth. "Do I make you that excited?" The giggle she released when she asked was unbelievably arousing.

"Yes." He answered, before cupping the twin mounds topped by pink nipples and twisting them between his fingers. The sensation caused her hips to grind against him and he closed the distance between their bodies proving how excited he was.

Caroline brought his face to hers and he reclaimed her lips. She pressed her naked breasts against his chest and the rasp of her hard nipples made him twitch between them. Caroline's hands found their way to his waist and unbuttoned his jeans. She surprised him by delving her hand inside and grabbing the length of him. Klaus broke their kiss and let out a strangled groan as she stroked him once before pushing his pants down over his hips. He complied with her unspoken request and removed them.

Caroline pulled Klaus back down on top of her and his face fell to her neck again. He kissed the curve longingly and her body writhed beneath him. She put her soft mouth against his ear and sighed heatedly before biting the lobe. She wrapped her long legs around his waist and arched back to show him her breasts.

He took the sweet bounty she offered and kissed their undersides before sliding his tongue around her puckered nipples. A trill of delight stabbed him as she guided his hand to the heated flesh between her legs still covered by the barrier of her white panties.

"Touch me, Klaus." She pleaded. "Please..."

Another invitation he couldn't refuse and he pulled her panties aside. His finger stroked her clit while his mouth suckled her nipple. Caroline shuddered and writhed, grinding against his hand. She was so eager and all he wanted to do was give her release. He increased the pace of his finger on her sensitive bud and switched to her other breast sucking intently. The twin stimulation sent her body into a tailspin and she crested beautifully beneath him. Desperate pleasure at witnessing Caroline's orgasm rose within him and threatened his restraint.

A flush broke out across her entire body and the loveliness of it burned all the way to his soul. Once again his blood lust threatened and he had to take a breath. Caroline opened her eyes looking completely sated. She licked her lips as she pulled his hand back to the waistband of her panties. "Take them off..."

Her request undid him, unleashed the last hold he had over his control. Klaus ripped the thin cotton, soaked with her arousal, from her body and tossed them off of the bed. Caroline pulled his body between her legs and Klaus entered her, hard and fast. He sheathed himself inside her until the tip of him touched the entrance to her womb. She shuddered and writhed, her slow movements turning to urgent bucking.

She moaned softly against his neck and tortured him again with her senusality. Her hands were everywhere - his thighs, buttocks, back, shoulders - sweeping across the bulging muscles in the arms that held her, cupping his jaw and trailing the strong cords in his neck.

"Oh my God, Klaus..." Her voice hitched and she squeezed her legs around his hips. His hands found their way to her pert ass and he squeezed her cheeks. Then he was moving, pumping into her with a fierce possession that took him to the brink.

"Come for me, Caroline," he said, his voice hoarse against her throat. "Come with me."

"Yes." She clawed at his back, her hips meeting his thrust for thrust. "Yes!"

Orgasm claimed him ripping through his body and exposing him in a way he had never been before. She was with him too and her muscles clenched him, a low moan caught in her throat as she spasmed around him.

Klaus faded from the dream and opened his eyes. He was breathing heavily and he could feel his fangs emerging. The pace of his normally slow beating heart had increased and his pants were extremely uncomfortable. Looking over at Caroline he could see the evidence of their imagined activity. She lay in twisted sheets, a fine sheen of sweat on her body. Her hips were still arched, the last tremors of orgasm holding her in thrall. She collapsed to the bed with a breathy sigh, a smile ghosting her lips before deep sleep claimed her.

Klaus got up from the chair quietly and approached the now tousled bed. His fingers were drawn to the fine hairs that caressed Caroline's temple. He touched her there lightly and when Caroline turned her face into his hand like a kitten, he smiled. He leaned forward and lightly kissed her forehead and she sighed contentedly in response.

"Klaus..." She whispered softly, unknowingly.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Klaus whispered before leaving.

"Goodnight Klaus." Caroline whispered after his retreating form.

* * *

**So I hope you guys enjoyed it and if you did please drop me a review and let me know how much...**


End file.
